


Oh, Doctor Lecter

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scheduled Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Will Loves Hannibal, bc we all know what really happens in will's therapy, seriously there's so much, yep it's gonna go this way folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal share in some scheduled dry humping during their session. Smut. just smut.</p><p>Can be read as a stand-alone. Part 2 in a series of mostly unrelated Hannigram smuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Doctor Lecter

Will was tapping his foot anxiously as he sat in Doctor Lecter’s waiting room.  
  
His heart and mind were thrumming with excitement. He couldn’t help it. In so many ways, Hannibal had conditioned him. In this case, he’d created a routine, where during every other session, they would talk of Will’s problems. In the next session, it was something more… intimate. The last session with Doctor Lecter had been relating to childhood issues, trying to dredge up what may have caused problems for Will. Which meant this week’s hour was going to be spent differently.  
  
Will stood at attention, when the door opened and a patient of Lecter’s walked out, Hannibal directly behind her.  
  
“Goodbye, Margot.” he said, “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Goodbye.” the woman said softly, before rounding the corner.  
  
Hannibal turned to Will, giving him that not-quite a smile, and nodding towards his office. Will accepted the invitation gladly, and followed him inside.  
  
The man didn’t see what was coming, when Will wrapped his arms around him the moment the door was shut, and he was dragging him into a kiss. Hannibal made a small noise, as Will latched onto him. The kiss was deep, abrupt, and all too well-thought out. His hands ran down Doctor Lecter’s chest, catching on his suit jacket, nimble fingers unbuttoning said jacket.  
  
“Will, is there a ghost behind you?” he chuckled in-between kisses, his partner eagerly tearing at their clothes, “I only ask because, you seem a bit rushed.”  
  
“No…” Will sighed, releasing Hannibal’s mouth. He gasped softly, resting his forehead against Lecter’s. “God, I just missed you. Want you.”  
  
“I can’t deny a patient what they want.” Hannibal murmured close to his ear, as he walked them backwards.

They kept walking, till their legs hit the sofa and Hannibal sat down, pulling Will into his lap. The man followed his instructions, straddling his thighs like he’d done before, sealing the distance between them as he kissed Hannibal again.  
  
Hannibal hummed his agreement and gently felt up Will’s chest. Exploring, curious hands touched everywhere; Hannibal’s slid up his ribs and over his shoulders, whereas Will’s squeezed his thighs with intrigue. Will moved forward, panting in-between kisses, and sidled up in Hannibal’s lap. He felt the hard bulge of his lover’s cock grinding against his own, as he draped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders. Will’s heart was absolutely leaping in his chest, as he got this taste of Hannibal he’d come to need like oxygen.  
  
Hannibal pulled off Will’s shirt, casting it aside and bringing Will back in for another kiss.  
  
His hands ran down Will’s sinewy back, sweat prickling on his creamy flesh, his partner just breathtaking. Their teeth clacked a few times, in the mix of frantic kisses and deep tongue-fucking, but they were getting the hang of it, soon enough. Hannibal’s lips were full and soft on his own, his tongue pushing between Will’s and sliding into his mouth.  
  
Will whimpered around Hannibal’s tongue, as it wriggled and laved over his own, and he tried to reciprocate somehow. Hannibal sighed heavily into his mouth, smooching those tender lips till they were flushed and chapped, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Will wouldn’t normally be okay with people biting him, but the way Hannibal worried his lip between his teeth, he’d make an exception. Just this once.  
  
“Will…” he groaned softly, all the heavy petting and kisses getting to him, it seemed.  
  
He laid back on the couch, pulling Will on top of him. Will’s chest was heaving, as Hannibal cupped his backside and pulled his pelvis flush to his own. Will’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, when Hannibal ground against him. It took him a few more times to get the idea, and then he was rocking his hips in sync with Hannibal’s, their bulges dragging together, the sweet friction of layers of clothing pushing them. He swallowed dryly when Hannibal squeezed his hips, the lack of utter concentration on Hannibal’s face telling him that he was enjoying it. Actually letting go, enjoying it, for a while.  
  
He was tight and hard, cock throbbing and pulsing in his pants as they were grinding, Will rotating his hips in a way that made them both throw their heads back.  
  
_“Will…”_ he repeated.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I love you…” he whispered, and Will nodded, dark silken hair flopping in his face.  
  
Will laid atop him completely, wrapping his arms around Hannibal, hips pulsing as if they were fucking. Hannibal’s thrusts against him were growing jagged and unsteady, slowly losing their rhythm as they were driven by a simple need to get there. Will could feel his own hot, dripping cock twitching in its stretched confines, Hannibal’s rock-hard dick jutting against the slot in his hip. Hannibal embraced him, draping his arms around Will, grunting hard as he got closer.  
  
“Will, my love…” he gasped. Hannibal pulled Will’s head down to steal him in another kiss, hard and possessive as they were rutting. Hannibal’s mouth was wet and his face was sweaty, skin dewy and blushing red-hot. Will’s chocolate hair was sticking to his moist skin, mouth stolen over and over.  
  
_“Hannibal.”_ he managed, in-between kisses. “Fuck.. _shit,_ Hannibal, harder.”  
  
“Tell me what feels right, Will.” he murmured, gasping when Will rubbed against a good spot.  
  
Will nodded again enthusiastically, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide. This. This felt right. His slim hips were working hard against Hannibal’s, his lover’s pelvis punching upward to meet his frantic fucks. The hard tightness of their arousal was too much. For a while, it was all thrusting and hot, moist friction, grabbing and groping eachother up, kissing, panting. Until, they weren’t so controlled.  
  
When Hannibal grabbed him and pulled him tight into his chest, Will knew it was because he needed something solid to fuck against, and he did, too. The harsh, hot pooling sensation started in his spine, bubbling up like a boiling pot, taking over his pelvis and groin in an abrupt wave of building ecstasy. He was tingling all over, body stuttering, hips punching hard and fast, desperate. The two of them clung to eachother as they worked into bliss. Will suddenly arched his back, burying his face into Hannibal’s shoulder as he cried out. Hannibal groaned loudly and rocked against him a few more times, hands scratching, grabbing, as it finally happened.  
  
Will was blinded, choked, scrunching his eyes shut and damn near screaming Hannibal’s name when he came. His cock pulsed and throbbed, swelling just before his balls ached and he spilled himself. Thick, syrupy whiteness gushed from his dick, shooting hard in his pants, just pouring out what he had and moaning into Hannibal’s ear. His slender back arched over and over, his body contorting as he writhed in his orgasm. He felt Hannibal spasming against him, his aftershocks rough and unfinished.  
  
“Will--” he gasped, clutching his partner to his chest.  
  
Will could barely breathe, still gulping in dry heaves of air. He reached down and palmed his softening, sticky cock through its moist denim confines. He could feel his own come running down his thighs in milky rivulets. His brain was thrumming with the force of their climax, and he only wished they had kept going. Hannibal’s body went slack against his, and Will suddenly felt the need to sleep again.  
  
His head was rushing with the violent, all-consuming orgasms they had just shared. His heart was pounding, kicking against his breastbone. Will didn’t know where to start. He was padding helplessly at Hannibal’s shoulder, his lover still cradling him tightly in his arms. He just wanted to know what to do, now.  
  
“Will… I need you to speak to me.” Hannibal whispered, “I want to hear your voice.”  
  
“That was… so good.” he sighed in reply, letting his head drop onto Hannibal’s shoulder. His hair was moist and sticking to his forehead again, his back aching from the rough spasms. “Tell me we get to do this again.”  
  
“If you want, love, but I was thinking about exploring a bit more, next time.” he answered, voice a bit raw. His hand was slowly, lazily petting Will’s naked back, fingers caressing his bare flesh. “Perhaps our next tête-à-tête could combine something along the lines of…”  
  
“Your desk?” Will suggested.  
  
Hannibal smirked, kissing his forehead. “We could do that, I suppose.”  
  
Will sighed, squeezing his partner’s shoulder affectionately. “I want you to fuck me on that desk, Hannibal.”  
  
“I will. I promise, I will.” he chuckled softly, “But, for now--”  
  
_“For now,_ our session is at a close, right?” he finished for him. Hannibal frowned slightly, reaching up to thumb gently over his cheek.  
  
“Only for now.” he said, "For the rest of the day, I am no longer your therapist. I am your lover."


End file.
